


Our Play at Love

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Healthy Relationships, M/M, Reproduction Kink, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Y'know... It's alright to pretend at something. Just for fun. Doesn't hurt anybody," he coaches, and even the implication is having his head swimming and his body warm.





	Our Play at Love

Magnus lays on the bed, worrying his thumbs over each other. His eyes bore into the ceiling, trying to will the passage of time. Focusing on the minutia of the moment, the last light of an overcast day, his heart thumping slow and true in his ears.

When the bathroom door opens, he sits up to watch as Taako walks to the bedside, lays down, and sighs long and easy.

"False alarm," he explains, his posture relaxed and simple. The tension goes out from the center of him, all the guilt and nervousness.

He doesn't mean to make a spectacle, but has to cover his face in a hand anyway. He can hear Taako rolling towards him; he looks, and finds him comparatively unworried. Or looking that way, at least.

Taako smiles mildly. "This has never happened to you before?" He asks, teasing fingers over Magnus' chest with a characteristic aloofness that nonetheless stuns him. "Not even in those wild oats years you're always tellin' me about?"

"No," Magnus insists, still shaken. An energy is making his fingers twitch. "...How are you so calm?"

Taako shrugs. Then rolls to his back, till they're side by side in a pair. "...Nothin' to worry about, bud."

He thinks that's too easy. "But what if there had been," he starts. "Don't we... talk about that?"

"Why?" Taako asks. It's more answer than question. When he looks, he finds the first sign of stress on Taako's face. Some offense had been taken. "I'll be more careful. It won't happen again."

That doesn't console him much. Makes it worse, if anything.

"...What if it does?"

Taako scoffs. "Stop worrying. I've made it a long, long time before you came along, bud. You're not special."

They both freeze. Taako's expression goes stark, timid, and right away he's already forgiven him.

"I didn't mean that," he says immediately. "Not in that way."

"I know," Magnus answers.

"You want kids," he says after. Magnus looks away and tries to hide the ache in his throat. It takes a few tries to speak.

"I wouldn't say that," he admits. "...I don't know."

Taako hovers for a moment-- in times like these, he can feel the presence of his age and wisdom, hidden less and less as their months together threaten to become years. In moments like these it's reassuring, like there's always a lifeline to hold on to.

_Having children._  He thinks about it, resigns to not being able to figure it out. There's a weird chill of exhilaration at the idea that he can't really condone, so he blushes silently.

The elf invites himself to lay at his side, his blonde head lain on his shoulder. Magnus gladly accepts the closeness, balming it over the sting of his traitorous, hungry heart.

"It's alright not to," Taako assures. The tips of nails graze his collar, worry at the edge of his shirt. Magnus breathes in and out.

"I want to be with you," he says decidedly. _I don't want anything you don't want. I_ can't _want something you don't want..._

"Well, you've got me," Taako bubbles, humorous. "...I'm glad, though," he says, settling comfortably into what's becoming increasingly clear as his favorite spot, the little space between his arm and chest. "Cause I don't think I could do it."

He understands, but still questions it. "No?"

Taako shakes his head, as much as he can. "I'd be shit with kids."

He doesn't know what to say. He tries to picture it, stroking his hand over Taako's back. The idea of Taako bouncing a newborn on his hip is sweet-- and maybe, not even as ridiculous as it should be, or as Taako regards it. But it's foreign, and he's not sure what to do with it. From what comes next, it seems that Taako is imagining too.

"What would we even be like?" He jests. "Married with babies, white picket fence--"

"Kind of hard to see it," he admits. He isn't sure he'd even trust the two of them to babysit, yet.

"Right, I'm too young for babies," he chatters. "Barely over 100. That's nothing! I'm in my prime. Got my career to think about."

"Yeah," he agrees, enjoying this. How Taako finds ways to talk to him about everything that's hard to say. "Hey. Get old with me," he asks, pulling him in closer-- Taako lets himself be pulled.

"You can, maybe. _I'm_  gonna live forever," he corrects. Magnus is so charmed and so relieved, and so suddenly in love, he rolls over him to place a kiss against his mouth.

Taako reciprocates, humming in approval. He can feel the elf's limbs stretch in satisfaction before his arms wind about his shoulders, pulling him back in. The warmth and closeness paired with adrenaline, or with _something_ , has his body reacting too clearly for him to hide.

Taako responds in turn with a happy sound, rolls his spine and kisses deep, but yanks back once it's clear he's interested. "I did... _not_  expect this to get you horny."

That makes the flush in his cheeks even worse, the weird, bubbling shame even thicker. "...Sorry." And then, with more stability. "I love you."

He pulls back enough that the mass of himself isn't crowding Taako's space, but the elf sits up to follow.

"Maggie, I was joking..." He stops, eyes following him up and down, and teases a thumbnail between his teeth. "...I mean. I don't mind. I don't _think_  I mind."

Taako has surprised him before, but he really doesn't know what to do with this-- not the embarrassing swell in him at something that feels decidedly off-limits, or the way Taako seems to be encouraging it.

The elf eases closer, which makes him all but give up on his attempts to fight arousal. "Y'know... It's alright to _pretend_ at something. Just for fun. Doesn't hurt anybody," he coaches, and even the implication is having his head swimming and his body warm.

"We don't have to," he says, not even sure what he's turning down yet. Taako's fingers tease at his shirt again.

"So puritan," he chides. "...well, maybe I'm into it." he offers. Magnus pauses, hangs in uncertainty, but the ache in him is enough that at the very least, he's down to be _with_  Taako again after their short time going without. He lowers down to his back, waiting as Taako strips free of his undergarments, straddles over his hips.

It's surreal, in a good way. "How did you get in the mood so fast?"

Taako scoffs, smiling. "You're one to talk." And afterwards, softer, as he rocks gently down; "...Just got that effect on me, hun."

Palms meet his chest, rubbing and stroking appreciatively until they leave to tug his tunic up over his belly-- he helps it off all of the way, which is as much of a _yes_  he can manage until Taako stops, waiting, unmoving on the slight pressure of his erection.

"...You're really into this?" Magnus asks, disbelieving.

"I mean, can't I be?" Taako moves again, motivated by the confirmation. "...I never get to see you like this. And maybe it is a little hot." He moves down, leaning in closer and drags his hips _slow_ , in a way that makes him buck despite his usual self control. Taako chuckles, pecks a kiss on his nose and teases fingers along his beard. He's heated and interested and still can't believe they're like this, from talking about it-- above him, Taako continues. "Gods, you make too much sense. I mean, this is what sex is _for_ , and you still think you're being so _dirty_."

"What do I do?" He asks, bashful. Taako kisses his cheek, gropes into a full pec, grinds again long and patient-- his hips twitch again, shamefully beyond his control.

"Think about whatever you want to," Taako suggests. "... _I_  want you inside me. Missed it like hell. That cool with you, babe?"

He nods. Taako's fingers run down his belly, to the band of his pants and underwear, and ease them both down until he's free and hard in Taako's hand, and despite what he's said he doesn't sink down onto him right away. He rolls his hips, deliberate and savvy, and Magnus uses all the discipline in him to remain still and cooperative.

"You sure?"

"You think I haven't triple-checked my runes after last week?" He teases. "I'm good. Give it to me, stud."

He does, or rather he lowers his hands onto Taako's hips as the elf places himself over him, then onto him, a slow sinking heat and closeness that sends a pulse through him.

"This what you want, babe?" he asks, lifting and falling his hips slow, steady. "...want to knock me up?"

It feels so fucking _good_  to hear that, and he doesn't know why, but he does know that between it and the hands working his chest in the way Taako _knows_  he likes, there's no way he'll do this for long. But he wants to-- wants to do it forever.

"Want me nice and full of your babies, big boy?" He asks again, picking up the pace, sending electric little jolts through him. "Bet your kids'd be big too... so bad, making a small thing like me carry them."

And it's true. Taako had told him to think about whatever he wanted, so he does-- thinks of him full and gravid, thinks of making him that way. The fantasy of being allowed to, the fantasy of having him close and keeping him there.

"That's right, babe," Taako coaches, rolling his hips with each thrust, taking him like he _wants_  him to-- wants him there, inside, where if he came it could happen. Wanted. _Allowed._ "Do what you want with me. Knock me up. Fill me up--"

His palms mold to Taako's hips, pressing him down into each thrust. Taako makes a sound, high and strong, and suddenly he's climbing up, grabbing on to him like a lifeline. Panting over his shoulder, bent at where they meet with Taako's thighs sliding against his waist, their skin sticking, their breathing hot and close. The small of Taako's back braced in his hands, against their desperate movements.

Orgasm hits him like a punch, like an explosion. He blinks through it as he exhales a shocked moan. Taako's chest fills and empties in his arms, and though exhaustion immediately stops him the elf continues to roll his hips, drawing out the aftershocks. He braces his palm to one of those thighs, not sure if it's to still him or keep him close.

"There," Taako soothes, breathy and easy. "There you go, big guy."

There's a hand against the back of his head, then his chest, easing him down against the bed. Taako hangs above, haloed in his golden hair. Beautiful and warm-- his brown skin is hot to the touch, where his hands settle on his waist, where Taako's palm smooths over his chest or braces to his ribs. He looks past that, to where they meet, the evidence of it starting to drip out.

At first he's embarrassed, remembering. But there's not enough energy in him to show it; only to lie here and breathe. Taako doesn't give him time, reaching up to stroke his cheeks and sideburns. "...Gods. I love having you like this."

His eyelids flutter, his breath still catching in his chest. He's still aware of warmth around his cock, where Taako is still wet and pulsing, and he swallows out of reflex. "...You're still..."

"'m fine, babe," Taako tells him, slowly unseating. A slick line connects them and he moans again, having to look away. His cheeks feel somehow even hotter, like the realization of what they just did is finally dawning on him. "How many times have you just gotten me off?"

"I want to," he mutters, desperate, not knowing how to finish the sentence. _I want to be good. I want to be yours, for this to be ours._

_I want to be allowed._

"Mmm, gimme a minute," Taako hums, dropping himself to the pillows at his side. Magnus rolls to face him. "...Haven't decided how I want it yet."

Without saying it, he privately knows he'll do it all. Anything he could want, but out of more than doggish devotion. He knows it through when Taako turns off the lights, and their long kisses in the dark. And later, when he settles above him, a knee on either side of his head, he guides Taako's hips to his mouth like bringing him home.


End file.
